At present, there are mainly two kinds of character input manners for mobile phones, palmtop computers, and the like, that is, handwriting input and keyboard input.
Most existing handwriting input technologies are implemented by setting a type of a touch screen such as a resistance type or a capacitance type, and an implementation process is that: a touch position of a user is detected through a resistance or capacitance variation; after the touch screen controller receives the touch information, the touch screen controller converts the touch information into touch point coordinates and then sends the coordinates to a central processing unit (CPU); and the CPU executes a corresponding character identifying operation.
However, because in the foregoing handwriting inputting technologies for a touch screen, a resistance or capacitance variation needs to be detected to determine position coordinates, the touch screen needs to be made of dedicated materials. For example, a resistance-type touch screen is a four-layer composite glass screen, an inner surface and inter-layer of the touch screen are both coated with a layer of indium tin oxide (ITO), and an outermost layer is a thin silica glass protection layer, so that an existing touch screen has defects that a cost is high, a technique is complicated, and it is more likely to be scraped and damaged. Meanwhile, a problem that the touch screen does not respond occurs when position coordinates are determined by detecting a resistance or capacitance variation, and if the problem that the touch screen does not respond is solved by improving sensitivity, the cost of the touch screen is further increased.